


Can I Keep Him?

by barefootxo



Series: Crack the 'Ship [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: New Jedi Order Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barefootxo/pseuds/barefootxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irolia Nuruodo captures a man she believes to be a spy and brings him to Admiral Nuruodo for judgment. Not a great summary, but the story is better...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Keep Him?

I don't own Star Wars. It belongs to George Lucas.

* * *

 

 

**Can I Keep Him?**  
  
"Where did you find this... human, Irolia?"  
  
"His ship was wandering along our borders. He claims that he was hoping to open diplomatic relations with the CEDF, hoping for a secret Alliance with his home Cluster."  
  
The Admiral frowned. He was the head of the Nuruodo family and, as such, was a very cautious man. He didn't like the way this smelled. But then, humans always smelled. Perhaps that was it. Still... "You had the man checked?"  
  
Irolia's eyes blazed at the implied insult. "I did a full bodily examination personally, Admiral. He carries no hidden devices, nor is he wearing an ooglith masquer like those that are so troubling the Galactic Alliance."  
  
Pwentar was mildly amused to see the human man squirm and blush as Irolia recounted the search point by point, listing every detail in ways that left nothing to Pwentar's imagination.  
  
Irolia seemed to be taking as much pleasure from the recitation as Pwentar was getting from watching the human squirm. Finally though, Pwentar tired of it. "Enough, Irolia. I believe you have shown due care in your examination of the prisoner."  
  
The prisoner, a tall and burly fellow, finally seemed to regain the powers of speech. "If I may, Admiral..."  
  
"No you may not, prisoner. You will not speak unless spoken to or I will have my daughter introduce you to the Chiss martial arts. Is that understood, prisoner?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"I said, is that understood‽"  
  
A Chiss soldier would have snapped to attention instantly and snapped off a 'Yes Sir!' at the top of his/her lungs. This human, however, simply made a half-bow and said, "As you wish..."  
  
Pwentar was mildly irritated by the slight, but passed it off as a cultural difference, which it was. He turned back to his daughter. "I would like you to report now on your interrogation of the prisoner."  
  
Irolia nodded in a businesslike fashion and rattled off the techniques she had used and then went into the information she had thus far. "... He claimed to be Prince Isolder of Hapes. Apparently the Queen Mother is his daughter and is looking for a private alliance with the Chiss, in addition to the one they have with the Galactic Alliance."  
  
Pwentar stared at the prisoner. His build and facial structure did indeed resemble a Hapans but... "You are certain he is not NiKorish?"  
  
"Very. His hatred of the NiKorish is virulent. Likely a consequence of having a daughter in the Jedi Order."  
  
"Indeed. Most likely. Your conclusions, Commander Irolia?"  
  
Irolia snapped to attention. "My recommendations, Sir, are that we consider his claim and then return our answer to his daughter."  
  
"Our answer? What of the prisoner?"  
  
"Yeah! What about m-..."  
  
"You, shut up. Irolia, please continue."  
  
"I have a request, Father."  
  
_Not good. She called me Father. That's never good._ "And that is?"  
  
"Can I keep him?"  
  
The Admiral put his face in his hands so that he would not see the too-lustful look in his daughter's eyes as she looked back at the prisoner. _Where did her mother and I go wrong?_

 

~~

 

Oh my...

 

Jasper


End file.
